Chained
by PrincessPeachPandemic
Summary: Jade is a new student at the Seattle House of Night. She soon discovers a few secrets about the school, and when she realizes her best friend is hiding something from her, she will have to make a tough choice. Will she be able to fly if she is chained down by the ones she loves? Rate and Review and i'll return the favor!
1. Chapter 1: A Cursed Blessing

**When I made this story, my intention was to be as realistic as I could, so if I drag out a few parts, it's for realism and detail. Also, I am not going to make a story where the main character is being hit on by every guy at the school, because, to me, that story has been told over and over again. I hope you enjoy, it's my first story, so please be gentle on me!  
>Please Rate and Review and i will look at your stories and return the favor!<br>This chapter contains the suggestion of rape, you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>As I walked down the halls of my school, I kept my arms crossed, holding my algebra book closely to my chest, trying not to bump into people walking around and talking with their friends. My head burned and my eyes stung. My nose feels stuffy and my throat is dry, no matter how much water I drink. I was not looking forward to going to having to drive myself home in the blaring sunlight.<br>My school is in a smaller, more spacious area of Seattle. I half mile on the freeway and you hit the big city. If you drive the other way, you'll find absolutely nothing: Just hay fields and cows, and a big house with my younger sister and my mom and dad.

I rush to my beige locker, squinting against the harsh fluorescent lighting that flooded the quickly emptying hallway. I need to get home. I wasn't looking forward to having to go home and make dinner, but I didn't my mother would burn the kitchen down. Again.  
>I heard the click of the lock and quickly opened it and shoved my books and binders in it. My head feels like it's been shot when one of the jerks from the football team walked up behind me and slammed my locker shut. I winced as his harsh laughter sandpapered against my eardrum.<p>

_Don't look at them, if you do it will only encourage them._ I think to myself, turning on my heel and walk towards the parking lot.  
>"Hey, wait up, Charlotte!"<br>"Yeah, stop walking! We just want to talk with you!"  
><em>oh no, not more of them<em>.  
>"Come on, sweetie! Don't be like this!"<br>i just kept walking, trying to ignore the sound of them stomping and shouting out to me. My car was in the front of the school, a small red car, not 5 meters from the exit.  
>"Hey, i told you to stop!" A large, warm hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back. I stumbled almost fell, but another hand grabbed around my waist and kept me from falling.<br>"Let GO of me, Chad!" I yell gravely.  
>"Oh, come on, babe! You have never dated anyone. Don't you get lonely? I mean, you're sexy as fuck, just let me tap you. I promise you'll like it." Chad winked at me, his blond hair swooping over his pale blue eyes framed by tan skin. He gave me a look up and down that disgusted me more than gas station bath rooms.<br>His team mates yelled encouragements to him. The few other people that were left in the halls ducked their head and speed walked out, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever this was.  
>"I told you, I'm not interested. You do this every week. When will you get I through your thick skull that I am not EVER going to go out with you. I know it's hard to imagine that there is a girl that doesn't drool over the thought of your name, but it's real. Now, please, just go away."<br>"OHHHH, Damn, chad! She's getting feisty!"  
>"And that's just how I like them, Travis."<br>I jerked my arm back with all my strength, turning around and trying to bolt to the door, but there is no way I can beat the high school's line backer. In seconds he's back on me, this time holding me tighter. With my free arm I try to slap him in the face, but he quickly grabs my arm hand and pushes me against the wall. I start kicking him, but he only smirks at me.  
>I scream out, but I know that no one is at school anymore. I knew I shouldn't have wasted time in the classroom.<br>"Step aside from her." A deep voice echoed through the hall way. Chad shifts himself so that he can see the man behind him while still holding me firmly. I can just make out half of the mans body and face. He was tall, as tall as the six foot ass holding me against my will at that moment. But that's where the resemblance stopped. His eyes were a glowing gold color, and his skin looked like fresh snow. He was skinny and clocked in a black trench coat that fell to his ankles, where motorcycle boots poked out from the bottom. His hair dark brown was slightly shaggy and was gelled up. He couldn't be older than 25. He was handsome. Almost alien like in his unearthly beauty. But then I noticed his forehead. A dark blue crescent moon was tattooed in the middle, just above and centered between his eyebrows. On either side there were square-like lines that connect at some places and ended and began at different parts. Like a maze was drawn from the crescent and then curled on his high cheekbones like a masquerade mask.  
>"Claressa Jade Jenson, the night has chosen thee. The goddess has blessed you and has marked you as her daughter. You will, from this moment on, be a child of the moon and a student at The House of Night." He lifted a long, pale finger and pointed at my face.<br>Then heat seared my head and the world of school florescent lights turned to darkness.

*0o0o0o0*

When i came to, I was laying in bed. I rolled over, glad that my head had finally stopped hurting. That is when I noticed the thin sheets that surrounded me were not the silk sheets I slept in at home. And that I did not remember even going home.  
>My eyes flared open to see a hospital room. No, it wasn't a hospital. The wall paper wasn't that horrible white color but instead a light purple color. The sheets were paper and the bed was just a little cot amount the rows of cots. On the opposite wall of the rectangular room was a counter with sinks and tissues and thermometers and other medical stuff I couldn't name. A large fridge sat in the corner with a lock on the handle. I sat up ad swung my legs over the side of my cot. The blood rushed from my hear and I gripped the side of the bed to steady myself.<br>"What are you in a hurry for?" A deep voice rumbled.  
>I Jumped, my heart beating like crazy. It was the man from earlier, the one who saved me from Chad.<br>"Whoa, I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you! Here-" he rushed over to the counter and filled a small paper cup with water and grabbed a small chocolate bar from a drawer. "Have this, it'll make you feel better!"

He walked over and handed me them, sitting at the foot of my bed.

I look from the water and chocolate to him and ask suspiciously "Who are you? Where am i? What's going on?" I looked around. "And where is my purse?"  
>"I'm a Tracker. I walk around and give children like you the gift of night. I'm Markus Bulan. You have been chosen to be a daughter of our goddess Nyx. You're a vampire fledgling now. Blessed be."<br>"What?! NO! No, that can't be right! It must be a mistake! I'm not into all that witchcraft stuff! I'm not evil!" I choke. How could my life have gotten so messed up so fast?!  
>"WE ARE NOT EVIL." His eyes flared and a power flooded into the room and made my hair on my arms stand up. He took a deep breath, and the feeling faded a little bit. "Listen, I know that that is how some humans see us, and I can understand why. We have done some pretty dreadful stuff to them in the past. We are not Satanists, and we don't practice the witchcraft you're thinking of. I'm sure that after being here for a little bit, you'll see what I'm talking about."<br>"Being here?"  
>"This is the House of Night. A boarding school for those chosen just like you. You will live here on campus and learn what it means to be one of us, as well as regular studies such as math and language, or course" He smiled politely at me.<br>Oh, goody. Algebra: Vampire style.  
>"That all sounds great and stuff, but I need to go home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." I stand up and start walking to the door, but in a blink Markus was standing In the doorway, His face emotionless. "Your parents already know you are here. We contacted them the moment you were Marked. The brought your things here and wrote you this…" He hands me a little letter, with my name scrawled across it in my mothers handwriting. I grabbed in gently, confused about why she would give me a letter and not stay with me or call me or anything. I tore it open, and began to read.<br>"Dear, Claressa.  
>This is hard for me. I'm not sure how to say this, but I just can't have a vampire as a daughter. It's bad for business, and I still have your younger sister to feed and take care of. I loved you, you were my little girl, but now you are something else. You are not human anymore. And I can't help but be disgusted by what you are now. You're a monster now…." The letter went on to explain how sorry she was and that she loved me, but she just couldn't love me any longer and that now I was dead to her, but she will put money in my bank account and stuff every month, but to live my life apart from hers. I could see the water marks of where her tears splashed against the paper and the ink smeared. My tears joined hers as I fell to the floor and wept. How could my mother do this to me?! Just a week ago we went dress shopping for my uncles wedding. And now I wasn't even alive to her anymore. I'm still the same, aren't i?<p>

She always puts her business first. I always had to honor the family and her business. I guess I should have guessed that she would act this way. Who cares if I'm her oldest daughter?! To her, I'm a mistake! She got stuck with me when she was 19 and just starting her life and I've never been brag worthy. I got furious, I cursed and sobbed and crawled over to my bed and started kicking it. I grabbed the paper and ripped it into pieces and threw it in the little trash bin. After about five minutes of constantly changing emotions of despair and fury, I calmed down and noticed that Markus was sitting in the waiting chair in the corner.  
>"What are you still doing here?" I shout at him, my face covered in tears and snort.<p>

"I'm here to tell you how sorry I am that this happened. And it happens more than you'd think. My parents abandoned me too. But that was back in the 1930's, and some people thought the tape recorder was satanic." He sighed. His face growing distant.  
>For a 80 year old guy, he looks fantastic.<br>He cleared his throat, "Well, anyways, I will take you to the head mistress, where she will give you your class's and your dorm room."  
>"Can i go to the restroom first and clean up?" I asked.<br>"Of course! It's over there." He pointed to the end of the room where a door stoop wide open to reveal a mirror and part of a shower.  
>I walked in a quickly closed the door behind me, locking in in the process. This day has been too long. I wonder how long I slept. I walked over to the sink and without looking up at the mirror, I turned the tap on and cupped my hands under the stream of water and splashed my face a few times, trying to make my face stop being the bright red shade I know it probably is. With a deep breathe I look up at the mirror and take a good look at my face.<br>My full pink lips were chapped after the salt in my tears, and my face was a light pink shade as well. My eyes were the same they always were, a light blue with a dark blue ring circling the iris, but now the whites were a light pink too. My hair was a light auburn color, the silky sheet of reddish brown fell to the small in my back, but was in tangles and knots everywhere. I instantly felt embarrassed that the cute guy had to see me in this messy state.  
>My face was a soft square shape, and sprinkles of freckles dances across my nose and cheekbones: The water and sobs had washed off the makeup I had used to cover them up. But what I focused on the most was the outline of a crescent moon that now adorned my forehead. I quickly rake my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to make myself look nice for my new principle for God knows how long. Once people go to this school, they are never really seen again. There was a girl last year, her name was Susan, she got marked too. They had a funeral for her last summer. They said it was a car accident, but no one believe that. That wasn't a good enough story. Rumors went around quick about how they had sucked her dry and that she was killed by a vampire hunter. I guess those rumors would be about me now.<br>After i fixed myself to the best of my ability, I stumbled back out and towards Markus. "All right, I'm ready."  
>As we walked down dark hallways lit by softly glowing gas lanterns on the walls. The floor was a black stone with silver flakes every couple inches, making it look like the night sky. I was numb with emotions. I was heartbroken, scared, and even excited: A new life! A new chance to be who I want. And no Chad! I allowed myself a small smile at that.<br>We walked though the building, passing offices and a few lounges. We walked through what I guessed was the entry way, as the tall mahogany door was station right next to a few ladies who sad at computers and tapped away on keyboards. They both had light blond hair and blue crescents with unique designs lacing from them. They looked up at me and smiled kindly. They must have confused, messy kids walking around all the time.  
>"So, um, what's she like?" I mumble<br>"Hm?"  
>"You know, the head mistress. Is she nice?"<br>He chuckled. "You'll see. We're here."  
>We approached a door with windows on either side. Dark blue curtains covered the window, blocking our view of the inside of the room.<br>Markus knocked on the door gently and said "Mistress? We are here."  
>The door opened wide just then as a tall, curvy woman stood before us. She was beautiful too. She looked around thirty years old (but she could be 130 for all I know) and her brown hair flowed in beach waves down to her finger tips. Square glasses framed hazel eyes that shinned with her dazzling white smile. She had a heart shaped face that stood on a long thin neck. She had a beautiful black gown that covered her shoulders and had a sloping V-neck to show a fair amount of cleavage and went down to her knees. Upon her breast pocket was a picture of a lovely lady, I now know to be Nyx, cupping a moon above her head.<br>"Hello! Yes, yes, I've been waiting for you, please come in and have a seat!" She said cheerfully! Inside looked more like another lounge than an office. There was a small couch and flat screen TV facing the wall and a mini fridge in the corner next to a small trash bin. Her desk was a large polished wood with a laptop and files scattered around. There were posters on the wall of those silly cats that say cute things like "How's it hanging?" As the hold on for dear life to a tree branch. A large grey cat at in a little hammock neck to the desk. It looked up as we entered the room and scoffed lightly, before curling up again and dozing back off to sleep.  
>"Be nice, Cellest." The mistress mumbled as she crocked the cat behind the ears. "Hello, Ms. Claressa Jenson. Welcome to the Seattle House of Night. I'm Head Mistress Shaysalla. You call me Mistress Shay, for short, of course." She smiled as she pushed up her glasses and grabbed a folder out of her desk and grabbed a few sheets out. "Claressa, this is not just a new school you are transferring into. It's a new life. And as such, you are allowed to change your name to whatever you'd like. You don't have to, but if you desire, here is a form." She handed me the paper with all this legal stuff on it.<br>Great. Paperwork.  
>"Just sign you current name, the new name you want and then sign your new name and we will do the rest for you."<br>Without waiting for her to finish, I grab a pen and write down my new name and sign.  
>"I knew you'd change it." She smiled knowingly at me. "From now on, you will be known as Jade Stellarum. As you are new, I will be your councilor. If you ever have a problem or something strange happens, you can come see me here or in my classroom at any time. I will be teaching Fledgling 101, which you will be in." She handed me my class schedule, and sure enough at 2nd period was her class.<br>"Um, I'm sorry there's a mistake here. It says 1st period starts at 8 pm?"  
>Her laugh chimed through the room in an almost musical way. "Well of course, dear! Can't have vampires walking around in broad daylight, now can we?"<br>Oh. I'm so stupid.  
>"It's ok, I understand how confusing this is. I was in your shoes once, don't worry." we talked for a while, she discussed how living here would be like and what the classes were and a little more paperwork.<br>"You will see that being a daughter of Nyx is an amazing blessing and honor!" She chirped.  
>"No disrespect, but right now, it feels more like a curse than anything. I just lost everything, Mistress." I sigh.<br>"You have gained more than you have lost. You just haven't realized that yet, my dear." She was serious and her tone was slightly sad. She went through the same thing as I am a long time ago.  
>"Well, you're dorm in on the third floor, east wing, room 307. Your new roommate is a Raven Nevermore."<br>Quoth the Raven, nevermore. My roommate has a wonderful taste in poetry.  
>"I'll show you where it is, don't worry. " Said Markus, who had been quiet for most of the time there.<br>"Oh, thank you, Mr. Bulan!" Mistress said. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Jade. I'm sure you will enjoy life here. Marry meet and merry part and merry meet again, both of you!"  
>Mr. Bulan repeated it back to her, making a fist over his heart and slightly bowing to her, before gesturing me to stand up too and leave the room with him.<br>"Well, Jade. You're official. Welcome to the Night."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Mr. Bulan and I walked out of big mahogany doors and into a beautiful courtyard, with vibrant grass and a large gazebo in the center with covered stone walkways connecting it to the other buildings around us. To the left I see a large gate and fence the marked the campus and divided us from the outside world. I momentarily felt like I was in more of a prison than a school. There was a large willow tree in the corner, with a small bench under it. Mr. Bulan was giving me the run down of where everything is. "What we just came out of was the Office building. That's where you go if you're checking in/out of campus, or if you want to see some of the teachers or the Mistress. If you have any problems, that's where you go. It also houses the nurses station and the morgue. Over here is the-"  
>"Wait, what?! MORGUE?!" I freaked. What the hell kind of school has a MORGUE?!<br>"Yes.…You see, there is no guarantee that you will make it through the change from fledgling to vampire. Sometimes ones bodies can't handle the strain and you pass away."  
>I was scared for my life, literally.<br>"Oh, Jade, don't worry. It's not incredibly common. It's unusual, but it does happen. You'll learn more about it in your classes."  
>I guess that is what happened to Susan. She didn't make it through the change.<br>"Well, anyways, over there is the building with all the classrooms and the gym. Behind that building is a large equestrian building and archery range. We also have a field for soccer and other field sports to the left of the E.B. and then to the right is the pool and ice rink. If you wish to participate in any of those sports, talk to the Office. Some are extra curricular, and a few are classes you can take." He motion over to the largest building on the campus. It was probably the oldest building on campus too, with tall cathedral like arches and stain-glass windows. There was a statue either side of the door of an large man with muscles and a sword, and a beautiful woman. I instantly recognized her as the woman on the Head Mistresses dress.  
>"Mr. Bulan? Who are those two vampires? The statues?" I pointed over to the building.<br>"The woman is our goddess Nyx. She is the mother of all vampires, and the personification of night. The man is her warrior, her consort, Erebus. There is a plaque on the ground between them that reads 'May the goddess teach you our wisdom, and her consort protect us all'." He said.  
>"And this is the student living building. The bottom floor is the kitchen and food court. To the left is the men's dorms and to the right is the women's. There is a rec center for both dorms and you are allowed to visit the opposite dorm's rec center between 9pm and 5am. You are not allowed to go into any rooms other than your own, for safety reasons." This building looked old as well, but a good 30 years younger than the School, but still old.<br>"Where do the teachers sleep then?" I asked.  
>"Behind the office building. But that whole area is off limits to students. And if you go over there…" he pointed to a smaller building just to the left of the Dorms, "Is the chapel. This is where you can go to worship our goddess. We do rituals there on the nights of full moons where the whole school attends. Also, the Dark Daughters and the Sons of Stars meet there on their own time- those are the most private clubs we offer here. Only the very gifted get into those. But there are plenty of other groups to join as well, so don't worry!"<p>

We walked into the Student Building, and a large grandfather clock sat in the entry way of the building, the hall way extending on either side and two arch ways on the left ad right, that opened up into a large common room. We walked through the archway and saw the white and grey tiles creating diamonds on the ground and large circular tables scattered around. On the back wall were tall windows and a glass door that opened up to a beautiful garden in the back, with lanterns and Christmas lights weaving around the shrubs and outlining the flowers. I see a water fountain in the middle and stone paths that spread out from it. There was a few people my age wandering around in the garden laughing and sitting on the periodic benches.

The lunch room was nearly empty, a couple groups here and there. A girl a few tables away looked up from her friends to us and waved. I was confused for a moment before Mr. Bulan waved back at the girl and motioned for me to follow him to the girl.  
>When we met the girl at her table and she stood up to greet us.<br>"Hey, Mr. Bulan! Is this a new student?"  
>"Hi, Ms. Snow. Yes, this is Jade Stellarum. She got here just this afternoon. Would you mind showing her around? I have to prepare for tomorrows lesson."<br>I felt bad that I was keeping him from his work. I never even thought that he might have sometime more important than showing a silly new girl around.  
>"Yeah, no problem! Hi! I'm Shiro Snow. Nice to meet you! I'm the Third Former Class Rep!" She extended a hand toward me. I took it an while I meant to grab her wrist, she took my forearm and shook.<br>She was a beautiful girl. She was Asian, her large brown eyes were framed by long black hair with bangs that were divided in the middle of her head. And fell below her cheekbones. She was wearing a dark grey long-sleeve under a black sweater vest with a purple tie that was loosely tied. On her breast pocket was an embroidery golden swirl. She was wearing a skirt, the same color as her long-sleeve, that fell mid thigh, and black rain boots, which were pretty common in Seattle.  
>"Uh, Hi! How are you?" I asked awkwardly.<br>She laughed "I'm good. Don't worry, I don't bite. I leave that to the fifth and sixth formers!" She winked. Her friends behind her giggled a little at that.  
>"Looks like I'm not needed here anymore. Well, Jade, have a nice night! Thank you, Ms. Snow." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.<br>"So, Jade, this is Marci Dell-" She pointed to the a short, young girl with blond pig tales and blue eyes she was wearing the same thing as Shiro, but without the vest and with a shorter skirt. Marci smiles and waved at me. "She's a third former too. Over there is Kyle W. He doesn't have a full last name, It's just W, and he's a fourth." He nodded towards me, his brown hair shaggy in front of his light mocha skin and black eyes: He must have some Indian in him. "and here is Chase Storm. He's a fifth former. We call him Stormy for short." They all laughed.  
>"Why is he called Stormy?" I asked, looking at the boy. He had blond hair and tan skin, and vibrant blue eyes. He was tall, and reminded me of Chad. I wasn't very thrilled with him.<br>Instantly, a harsh cold wind picked up in the middle of the room, swirling around and around, like a small tornado. The girls were all yelling at him trying to keep their skirts down and at the same time trying to contain their hair. Just as quickly as it started, the wind died down, leaving us a little worse for wear.  
>"Damn it, Chase! Stop showing off!" Marci yelled, trying to fix her hair.<br>"I was just answering her question! Don't be mad at me!" He teased.  
>Shiro had already righted herself and was ready to get going. "What room are you into?"<br>I pulled out my schedule "East Wing, Third Floor, 307." I said.  
>"Third formers are on the third floor, fourth are on the fourth and.. Yeah, you get the point. The older you are, the better the view. But also the more stairs. It's a winlose situation." Marci said, as we walked to the entry way and took a right, towards the east wing and showed me the couches and love seats next to the stairs.  
>"On the main floor is just the stairs and a loungewaiting room. You can chill out here and talk, because the rec center can get busy sometimes. It's also a nice place to wait for friends or just meet up with people. On the wall is the announcement board, it'll tell you if there are any assemblies or rituals or any clubs that you can join." We climbed the stairs and went entered a large open room with more couches and TV's around the room with a little wall between them to hold the noise in. Glass windows with deep velvet curtains hung every few feet on the light-ish purple walls. The carpet was a dark grey and seemed very soft. "The second floor holds the rec center, were there are TV's and some computers and a kitchen for snacks and drinks. You can have guys come up here and hang out, but they can only be here at a certain time." Shiro said.  
>"Oh yeah, Mr. Bulan said something about that." I responded.<br>"Be kind with the use of the TV's and computers. It sucks when people try to hog things to themselves." Chase said. "Kyle and I will wait here while you show her her room. Come back down when you're done." The boys walk over to the corner where Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was playing.  
>Shiro, Marci and I walked up another fight of stairs and got to a hallway with many doors on either side. "Marci and I are in here." Shiro tapped on the door that read 304. "There are usually 3 people to each room, but since we have so much space here that we only have 2."<br>I nod and walk farther down the hall till I see 307 engraved on a small plaque on the door.  
>I knock lightly, taking a deep breath. This person will be my roommate for 4 years. If we both live that long, of course.<br>The door opened.  
>"Hey, you must be Jade. I heard that I would be getting a roommate today! I'm Raven Nevermore. It's nice to meet you!"<br>Raven was about as tall as me, but that's where the resemblances stop. She black hair was in a sort A-frame with bangs that slanted from the left side of her head to the right. She had a bright blue streaks all around her head. She was pale, but she had a nice natural pink blush that matched her full lips. Thick eyelashes framed a bright hazel eye. Her other eye was hidden by her bangs.  
>"Hi, Raven!" I smiled, not knowing what else to say.<br>"Hey Ray!" Shiro said, walking up behind me.  
>"Hey Ro, what's up?" Raven asked.<br>"Not much. Showing her around. I have to finish some homework though, so can you make sure she gets changed and doesn't get lost for a while?" She giggles, nudging me a little to make sure I knew she was only kidding.  
>"Yeah, of course! I'll see you later then!" Raven smiled and stepped aside to let me in. We waved goodbye to them and they walked back down the stairs.<br>"I'm so glad I have a roommate. Being alone in this big empty room. I hope you don't mind all the posters and stuff. I wanted to cover up the gross green color."  
>Looking around the room, the wall's weren't that gross of green. It's a deep green, like a deep emerald color. The carpet was a light beige color. There was a nice grey swirling design that looked like the twisting willow tree outside.<br>Raven saw me noticing and sighed "Every room is an element. Earth, fire, wind or air. The rec center is spirit, of course. Because I don't have an affinity for any of the elements, not yet anyways, and so it was just set to a random one."  
>"Affinity? Isn't that like the power to control an element, or something?" I ask, still admiring the design.<br>"Well, not controlling, really. I mean, it not like you're forcing them to do anything. It's more like… like they're an assistant of yours. And it's not just with elements, it can be anything. Talking with animals, seeing visions, you name it. Anyways, so here is my bed and that's yours. You have to change your sheets every Sunday. Just strip your bed and leave the sheets by the door. will come and replace them. If you want to buy better sheets, just do the same thing. They'll get washed and be back in an hour or so." I looked towards the full beds on either side of the square room. There were browns sheets and pillow cases on both of them, one was messy and not made at all. The other was mine. Next to both of them was a nice wooden dresser with a lamp and an outlet next to it. On my bed was my black suitcase. I remember that my mom had brought it over for me, then left me forever.  
>She was so not getting a mothers day card.<br>"Over here is the bathroom, it has 2 sinks, a shower/bath and a small separate room inside for the toilet. That was you can do your business while I do my makeup. And the door next to the bathroom is a closet. I've already moved my stuff, so the rack on the left is mine and you can have the right. The back rack can be for hanging up scarfs or accessories. If you want we can share those." She smiled.  
>"Oh, oh yeah, that sounds great! I don't care if you want to borrow anything. If I don't get it back I'll know who took it." I chuckle.<br>"So, when you are here, you have to wear the school uniform. You're given the average stuff- sweaters, T-shirts, long-sleeves, skirts, some black slacks, and even a vest. They all have the Third Former Crest on the breast. You can accessorize your clothes as long as they keep the crest, no one cares" She points to her crest and I see the swirling design I noticed on Shiro's vest. Except Ravens was silver, not like Shiro's gold.  
>"What does that mean? And why are some gold and others silver?" I ask.<br>"Oh, well, it symbolizes Nyx's labyrinth. We are new to the night and just finding our way with her help. Ours is silver, but the class reps get gold, just so people know who they are. You'll learn more in the Fledgling Handbook. It's on your book. It's just a short book so you know the basics of living here." She pointed to a book that laid one of the two small desks in the corner.

One of the desks were messy with paper and pens scattered everywhere. The other one was mine, with only a few books stacked up and a small stack of binders and paper on the small shelf underneath. A cup of pens and pencils were connected to the desk light.  
>"They bought all these things for me?" I asked. It was amazing that a school was able to afford all this. My old school was so broke that the desks were hand me downs from another school.<br>"Well, the books are only checked out to you. You have to return them after the year. As for all the TV's and couches and computers, those are all because of the donators. Most people don't know, but a lot of actors and actress's and authors and artists and musicians and athletes are vampires. They want to give back to the school that taught them, so they donate millions. Plus the school has It's own businesses too. We own the cat pound down the street. We get a good amount of money selling cat toys and stuff. If you are ever short on money, you can work there." She said showing me the inside of the bathroom and closet. I picked out an outfit for the rest of the day for myself. A pair of black slacks and a nice V-neck shirt. I changed in front of her, because I'm not one to really care if another girl sees me in my bra and panties.  
>"Why are their so many cats here? I saw the everywhere, just walking around!" I remember the cat in Head Mistress's office.<br>"Oh, well cats are closely connected with Vampires. They always has been. Cats are their own persons here, and they choose their humans. Yeah, you don't own a cat, a cat owns you. Some cats are connected to students, others are just here to roam. Sometimes cats will come here to see Professor Lauren. She teaches equestrian here. She has an affinity for cats and horses, she can understand them." Raven sits back at her desk and looks up at me.  
>"This place is really weird." I mumble.<br>"it just seems that way now. But that's because you were taught about vampires by humans. And most human stories of us are silly. We don't sparkle in the sunlight." We laughed, glad that she wasn't a huge fan of Twilight either. "Once you stay here for another day or two, I promise it'll seem more natural. I have to do some homework, and you need to read your handbook and unpack your cloths."  
>"Why unpack my clothes if I just have to wear the school uniform?"<br>"Just read the book, it'll tell you everything you need to know and it can tell you a lot better than I ever could." She opened up a history book and flicked the desk light on, already in her studies.  
>I decide I'll read the handbook first, since that was the most important thing at the moment.<br>To answer my question, during weekends and holidays I'm allowed to leave campus for a little while to go see family (if you had any still) or hang out in town, but you had to were concealer over your Mark and you couldn't wear your school clothes.  
>I read for an hour, taking in everything. Raven clicked her desk light out and turned around in her chair to face me. "How about some dinner? It's almost 5. We should go to the commons before it gets cold."<br>I checked the clock. It read 5 am. Shouldn't it be breakfast?  
>Oh, yeah. Right. Vampire.<br>So i put the book down and walked down with her to the food court. I was incredibly glad she didn't try to make awkward small talk on the way down. She was like me in that part; silence wasn't awkward unless you make it be.

When we entered the common room, we sat down with Marci, Kyle and a new guy.  
>"Hey! Jade, this is Skyler Light. He's a fourth former." Marci gestured to the new guy.<br>He was drop dead gorgeous. He had hazel eyes that sparked in the lighting and his smile could make the stars jealous. He had a strong jaw line and punk rocker black hair. He had a single eyebrow piercing over his left eye is a red gem in it. He seemed like the bad boy my mom had warned me against. But she wasn't my mom anymore.  
>"Hey! Nice to meet you!" I said, giving him my best smile.<br>"Yeah, same." He replied.  
>Just then Shiro walked up behind Marci and gave her a sneak attack kiss, right on the lips.<br>My mouth dropped open, shocked. I wasn't a homophobe, but Marci didn't seem like a lesbian at all! Just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover.  
>"Oh, gross, save that lovey goop for later, yeah? 'm eating here and I don't need to do that to the while you're shoving your tongues down each others throats." Chase Sat down with a big bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread.<br>I know it's stupid, but I was a little shocked that vampires could have garlic.  
>"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous that you can't have either of us!" Marci giggled, pulling Shiro down to the empty seat next to her.<br>"So what class's do you have Jade? Are you thinking about joining any sports or something?" Asked Kyle, obviously uncomfortable with the previous subject.  
>"Oh, um, I have, in order, Music 204, Fledgling 101, Algebra 201, English Literature 109, History 101 and then is says EA." I said.<br>"Oh, EA Means Extra Activity. You can choose to do nothing, and have it be a study hall, or you can do something. I'm in figure skating, Kyle here is in Archery, Marci is in soccer, Skyler has started his own band, so he uses Study Hall as Practice time- Don't go near the band hallway during that time, you're eyes will burst. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he isn't deaf." Shiro laughed.  
>"You know, Beethoven was deaf, and he still ended up being fucking fantastic!" Skyler shot back.<br>"Chase is in an advanced art class. He can recreate ANYTHING he sees with a pencil and paper." Raven chimed in.  
>"Aw, stop, you'll make me blush." Chase said in false modesty.<br>Chase seemed more like a football player than anything else, but the way his eyes lingered on everything made me think maybe he sees the world in paint and chalk.  
>"What about you, Raven?" I ask.<br>"I'm in poetry." She replied "But I'm sure you thought that much, knowing my name and all."  
>"Hm.…Well, I love swimming. I was the fasted swimmer when I was at my old school, maybe I'll check that out." I said.<p>

"Well, just stop by tomorrow and ask if you can participate. They have swimwear for you there." Said Kyle, who had just started wolfing down his plate of food.  
>Raven, Shiro and I grab out dinners and eat them with our friends, laughing and making small talk. I was not very hungry, if anything, I just wanted to sleep.<br>After dinner, we put our plates on the conveyer belt that disappeared into the kitchen, and said goodbye to the boys, walking back up to our rooms.  
>When we got there, Raven plopped on her bed and fell asleep, I took the time to take a shower and think about all that's happened to me today.<br>I was a bottle of emotions, not sure what to do. I had lost my family, and gained a new one, turned into a different species, changed my name, changed schools, and was part of a new religion, and I had no clue what tomorrow would bring. I told myself that whatever happened, happened.  
>After my shower, I change into PJ's and tuck myself into my bed. I turned my brain off and fell fast asleep.<p> 


End file.
